Pranking, Love and other stuff
by Hogwartgamesdawn
Summary: "Hey Lyss I have something to tell you." George says. "George what is it?" I ask. "Well Lyss, my Number Two kinda... loves you." He says. "George, tell your number two that this time I love him too." I reply.
1. Compartment swap

The ride back to Hogwarts was the same as it was every year, I sat in a carriage by myself fiddling with a bit of metal in front of me. I was a Gryffindor but a very lonely Gryffindor. No matter how hard I tried I just didn't make friends, my comments and attitude were in people's eyes offensive but I had no other way to show my feelings, so I just ended up being by myself.

Well until the door to my compartment opened and my life changed forever.

"Oi, this compartments no good there's someone in it." Said the intruder to somebody outside of the compartment.

"Yeh, but everyone else is full." Replied the voice.

Another figure appeared at the door and they both stared in. they were looking at me like they were waiting for an invite. I recognized them as the infamous Weasley twins the maters of mischief and pranks. People who often got framed for the occasional prank that I pulled.

* * *

"Well come in, unless you plan on standing there for the rest of the train ride." The girl tells us a smile playing on the corners of her mouth. George pushes past me but I stand there looking at her.

"Freddie you planning on joining us?" asks George, I snap out of my daze and close the compartment door behind me.

"Watcha working on there?" asks George, breaking the silence that had come over the compartment.

"Ummm not much." She replies getting up and leaning over George to grab a bag from above him on the baggage rack. She pulls the bag down and grabs out some more stuff.

"What's this?" I ask barely containing my curiosity.

"Ahh, these are just. Umm I guess there the stuff that you made." She says opening the bag wider showing us both the contents inside it.

"My names Alyssa." She says smiling at George and I.

"And we're Fred and George.."

"Weasley," she finishes, "yeah I have heard of you. In fact I brought this stuff off your mate Lee Jordan."

"And what exactly do you do to it exactly?" I say picking up some chocolates and taking a sniff.

"Ahhh don't eat th…" I cut her off my stuffing the treat in my mouth. The world around my goes all blurry, my head is spinning like a spinning top and suddenly the floor comes crashing up to me.

* * *

"Shit, I told him not to eat them. Don't touch him, what he ate was contagious." I say stopping George from touching him.

"Can you do something." He asks the panic obvious in his voice.

"Obviously, I wouldn't make something like this without a cure. Can you go get some water or something." I ask him, I really just need him to be outside the room, his panic was making me anxious.

"Alright." He says leaving the compartment as I pull out the antidote. Carefully I drip the liquid into his mouth not touching him.

Once I think it's safe I pull his head into my lap and I wipe the sweat off his forehead. In that moment I pause gazing at his face fully taking in his features, and his handsomeness. He moans and I snap out of my daydream. He opens his eyes and gazes up to me. He gently leans up and

* * *

I kiss her on the lips. Her eyes open up in panic and she falls back hitting her head on the compartment door. I hear the door open and I struggle to my feet.

"What is going on in here I wonder?" ask a drawling voice. I look and see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway. Shit.

"Crabbe Goyle pick up the girl, I don't think leaving her here in the company of a Weasley is the proper way to treat a female." He says, his thugs move in and sling her between their shoulders.

"Where are you taking her?" I ask barely registering them.

"To our end of the train." He says turning and leaving taking Alyssa with him.

I stand there shocked and George walks in.

"Hey Fred, you alright?" he asks.

* * *

"The twerp Draco Malfoy took Alyssa." Fred says.

"Well lets go get Harry and we will get her back." Replies George.

They exit the compartment and find their way to Harry, Ron and Hermione's compartment. They open the doors and barge in.

"We need your help. Malfoy has taken our friend." George says looking at Harry.

"Well why did he take her?" asks Hermione the only one with a level head in the compartment. Fred and George had just told them of what had befalled Alyssa.

"I don't know but we thought you guys might like to help us get her back because they kinda out-number us 3 to 1." says George, Fred through out the whole conversation had remained quiet and sullen.

"And tell me again why she was unconcious?" asks Harry looking between the twins.

"Ahh, I don't actually know why. Fred...?" He trails off and all eyes turn to Fred.

* * *

"You kissed her?" says George, a smile playing at the coner of his mouth as her looks at Fred.

"George keep your voice down, now if we plan on getting her back why are we still sitting here?" I ask looking around at the boys.

"Good point, lets go get her." says Harry.

We all get up and set off towards the Slytherin compartments.

Harry opens up the compartment door and we all peer in. Crabbe and Goyle are sitting the closest to the door, flanking it to stop anybody entering or escaping I conclude when my eyes see a girl sitting on Malfoy's lap, a fake smile in place.

"Well well well, look what we have here." says Draco looking up and us in the doorway.

* * *

_Finally_ I think looking up at the people in the doorway, i see the Weasley twin, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and another person who is standing just out of sight.

"Can we please speak with Alyssa." says Hermione stepping forward over the threshold and into the compartment.

"Yes can i please speak with them Draco?" i ask putting on my sweet voice and giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Well, we are almost at hogwarts and i guess you need to put on your robes so fine, but i'll be seeing you very soon." he says and i know he means to keep his promise

* * *

**There is a taster of what is to come!**


	2. The twerp called Malfoy

**So what did you all think of my first chapter, it's probably a bit rough but if you review I will know and continue to update.**

* * *

Well the Welcoming feast was the best I had had in years, I sat with the Weasley twins talking about my improvement to their products, we then made our way to the Common room talking about all the pranks they had pulled and they complained about how they were taking the fall for somebody elses pranks so decided to tell them a shocker of a truth.

"Soo guys, what I'm about to tell you I don't want you to take to heart. But I was the one who's pranks you kinda got framed for." I say looking between the two.

"Yeh, we kinda.." Said George,

"Figured that, because of all the things.." Said Fred,

"We saw in your bag." They both finished.

"Phew I thought you guys were doing to hate me for it." I say wiping the invisible sweat from my forehead.

The twins look at each other and they lean in and whispered something between them. They both nodded and Fred went up to the boys dormitary.

"Umm.. where did Fred go?" I asked looking at George.

"To get something, Ahh here he is." He says looking to see Fred coming down the stairs.

"Alright Lyss we want you to come with us." They say smiling at me with their wide smiles.

"Ummm, no thanks I'll stay here." I say leaning back into the chair.

They both step forward their smiles gone, but then their smiles come back and they each grab one of my arms and I'm whisked away.

"Oi, why are we headed to the kitchens?" I whisper to them.

"How do you know about the kitchens Lyssy Loo?" asks George looking at me on the darkness.

"When I was in first year I followed you guys here and then i came back here pretty much every night." I say blushing.

"Awww Freddie, we had our own personal stalker and we didn't know she even existed." George says.

We turn the corner and we run straight Malfoy. The twins dropped me and stepped infront of me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Says George sneering down at him.

"Well I need to talk to Ashwood." He says his eyes never leaving me.

"And what are you going to do if we say no?" Says Fred smirking down at him.

"Boys calm down, I'll talk to him." I say stepping between the twins, I smile to re-assure them.

"Alright Malfoy what do you want to talk about?" I say as we walk a bit away from the twins who were standing on the other side of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Nothing, I just had to get you away from the weasels." He said simply.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" i say looking around panicking.

"This." he tried to punch me in the face but I ducked.

"What was that for?" I say stepping back but he follows and soon my back hits a wall. he steps up to me until he is pressing me against the wall with his body.

"Well, I don't really like the idea of a Marcus's sister being corrupted by those Weasels." He says putting his arm across my throat. I can hear Fred and George struggling against the Brawn of Crabbe and Goyle.

"I don't care what kind of deal you have with my Brother but I sure as hell won't be listening to you." I spit at him.

"Well, what happens if I tell your brother about the new friends you've made?." I go pale. "Hmmm, doesn't look like you want your brother to find out about that do ya Ashwood."

"Why are you doing this?" I say my voice wavering, tears are falling down my face.

"Tomorrow morning your going to come and sit with me at the Slytherin table and I'll hold my tounge about your friends, for now."

"And what if i say no?" I say my voice barely there.

"Then I will tell your brother about those two and you know exactly how he would react." He says letting me down from the wall.

"I'll see you at breakfast then Ashwood!" he shouts and I run down the hallway, I push past Fred and George and I don't stop until I'm in the Common room. I just sit in the corner balling my eyes out. I hear the portrait door open about 10 minutes later.

"Hey Lyss, what did that twerp say thats wound you up so bad?" Asks Fred as he sits down to my right, George sit down to my left and I bury my head in Fred chest.

"He said that if I didn't do what he said he would tell my brother." I whisper my voice barely audible.

"Why would he tell your brother?" asks George very confused.

"A few years ago my brother and I were out and we bumped into a group of his friends. They were talking about all the sick stuff they had done and I couldn't stomach it so I ran off and my brother followed me. Later on he got letters from his friends telling him he should go see if any other weak, worthless girl needs comforting, they teased him really badly. And at first he ignored them but then they got pretty vocal about some stuff and then one day he just broke." I pause letting this sink in.

"What do you mean he broke?" Fred says pulling away from me and looking me in the eyes. I tear my eyes away from his gaze and I frocus on the corner of his shirt I was playing with.

"He got really violent and became to dangerous to be around. He was at Hogwarts a few years and became friends with Malfoy's cousin and so thats how Malfoy knows about him. But the worse part is he said that if I ever made friends he would personally beat them up and then he would beat me up again." I say. I tuck my legs up underneath my chin and just sit there.

"Lyss what do you mean again?" Says George, I pull the sleeves up on my arms releasing my legs and I show them the bruises that he had given me.

"Alyssa why would you let him do this to you?" Fred asks his voice very serious.

"Because there was nothing I could do to stop him, he could do magic outside of school and it wasn't like he just bashed me up he would throw things as me and would send big pieces of furniture at me." I tell him, I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Why didn't your parents do anything?" Fred asks.

"Because Marcus was the golden child and I was a mistake, my parents wouldn't believe that Marcus the Angel would ever hurt me and just blamed it on the people of society." I reply, every word dripping with venom.

* * *

Slowly Alyssa fell asleep between the twins holding George's shirt and head resting on Fred's shoulder.

"George just look at her, she was just put through hell and it was all about protecting us..." Fred trails off looking at his twin who is fast asleep on the other side of Alyssa.

"Aw well, night Georgie and Lyss..." Fred mumbles as he to falls asleep.

* * *

**Well this chapter was really just to establish somethings;**  
**1. She has an abusive brother with a bad additude**  
**2. Malfoy knows about this brother**  
**3. She is now firmly accquainted with the twins**

**So I hope for some reviews about how well I'm doing or if I'm just failing miserably at this story. Your opinions are very valid so every if you say _great story_ I would be every so thankful!**


	3. Letters

**Hey Guys I didn't get any reviews but I've decided to update.**

* * *

"Oi, why are they all asleep on the couch?" Mutters a voice, I open my eyes and see three people leaning over me.

"Oh, she's awake." Says a girl, I look towards the voice and finally the world comes into focus and I see the Harry Potter leaning over me with his two friends.

"Whaaaa..?" I say not fully registering what's happening. Next to me a body moves and I look to see George waking up.

"What we do wrong?" He asks looking at the three standing above us, I poke Fred in the shoulder and he rolls on top of me.

"Fred, wake up." I say trying to push him off me but he wraps his hands around my waist, as he sits back I'm pulled into his lap. I feel heat rush to my face.

"So what did you guys want or were you just passing by?" I ask, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, we were just on our way to breakfast and wondered if you would like to come or if you're going to miss it." My heart drops and I must have visibly paled because George grabbed my hand moving closer to Fred and I.

"We thanks we'll go in a minute you guys go on ahead." He says and I sink back into Fred who tightens his arms around my waist.

Harry, Ron and Hermione left with their eyebrows raised and they left through the portrait hole.

"What is going to happen?" I ask, pulling myself off Fred and sitting on the floor.

"Well you're going to sit with us and we don't care what the consequences are." Says Fred and with that they get off the couch and we all leave for the Great Hall, thankfully the night before we fell asleep in our robes so we were safe to leave.

The butterflies on the way to the Great Hall decided to play a massive game of British Bulldogs, I felt very queasy when we sat down Fred and George on each side.

"Earth to Lyss, come in Lyss." A hand is waving in front of my face and I was pulled out of a daydream.

"Err, sorry I got a bit distracted." I say grabbing some toast. As I take a bite I hear the familiar cry of the owls, it was mail time. A brown owl drops a small pile of letters in front of me, I jump as they land and I slowly pick them up.

* * *

Her face paled as she read the first letter and with each letter her face got paler and paler, Hermione kicked George under the table and motioned towards Alyssa with her head, he turned and saw the look of horror on her face. Alyssa stood and began walking towards the doors holding the letters in her hands, one letter slipped out and fell but Alyssa didn't seem to notice and she kept on walking.

"George go get the letter." Says Hermione across the table and he gets up to get it, sitting back down he past the letter to Hermione who began to read it;

"_Dear Alyssa,_

_I am surprised to have recieved a letter from Draco telling me about your two new friends, apparently you didn't learn your lesson last time. I will be attending the festivities at the school this year and will be dealing with the problem then. I also suggest you take up Draco's offer because he is willing to accept you as a friend and I have no problem with you being friends with him. _  
_I have recently accquired a new friend with the name of Ferier Greyback, I'm sure you will remember the bloody mess he made of the Nashton's so I am giving you a chance, call off this ridiculous friendship with those people (the Weasleys sound like the kind of people I hate) or I'll ask if Greyback can visit the youngest child of this family._  
_You know the drill, make it happen or else._

_Marcus_."

The table had fallen silent, Ron and Harry also heard the letter had pale faces and were staring at the food in front of them.

"What kind of a person would send her this letter?" Wonders Hermione out loud looking down at the letter again with pure hatrid.

"Marcus is her brother." Says Fred quietly, he got up and began to make his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Asks Hermione.

"I'm going to find Alyssa and if any of you wish to join fell free." He said and with that he left the hall, the others stared at each other then with a nod they rose and joined Fred in finding Alyssa.

* * *

I sat in the Headmasters office while he read through the letters I had given him, my eyes burry with tears.

"Now Miss. Ashwood I thank you for bringing these letters to me, and I will make sure that nothing will happen to the people mentioned in them." He says looking over his half-moon spectacles. The door behind us opens and Hermione enters the chamber.

"Sorry for intruding Professor, but Alyssa you dropped this letter on the way out." she says handing the letter over to Professor Dumbledore.

"Thankyou Miss. Granger, I you can could you please escort Miss. Ashwood back to your common room and I'll send a house elf with some food and I excuse you both from classes today." He says. Hermion and I leave the room and set ourselves back towards the common room.

"How are you feeling?" she asks glaning sideways at me and we walk up the stairs.

"Terrible, I knew I put Fred and George in danger and they understood that, but the rest of their family, i couldn't just let that happen." I say wiping back the tears as we enter the Common room. I walk right past Fred, George, Ron and Harry and run up the stairs to the Girls Dormitary's. I sit on my bed and just cry, letting all of my emotion go.

I fall asleep with tears rushing down my face.

* * *

**There is the Third chapter! I need people to review and tell me how I'm going or I'll just think I'm writing this story for no one.**  
**and thats very sad. :(**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Confession

**So, since I have been updating quite alot I have decided to keep this going so heres another chapter!**

* * *

We were all sitting in the Great hall as the final dishes from dessert fade away.

"Settle down, settle down. Now I have a very important anouncment to make, this year Hogwarts has the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year." Dumbledore concluded.

"YOUR JOKING!" shouts Fred.

Nearly everyone laughed, the unannouced tension in the room that had been in the room since the new Defence against the dark ats teacher had walked in broke.

"I am not Mr. Weasley, Now off to be pip pip." he says and the Great Hall became loud with the pushing back of benches and people getting up to leave.

"What's the Triwizard Tournament?" I asked the Twins once we had made it to the Common room, I hid a smile when I saw the look on their faces.

"What's the Triwizard Tournament?" Said Fred looking at me in shock.

"How do you not know?" asks George his face matching Freds.

I smile and laugh, "Don't worry I was just playing with you, of course I know what the Triwizard Tournament is, I wasn't born and raised under a rock." I say laughing in my seat. The twins friend Lee Jordan was chuckling in his seat too.

"With questions like that I wonder where you were raised." Says Lee, still chuckling. I go still, Lee had unknownly struck a very sensitive subject with me.

"I'll see you guys in the morning." I tell them quickly getting up and running to my dormitary.

* * *

"ALYSSA!" Shouts George running down the hallway after her. She quickly turns a corner running straight into Lee.

"Alyssa, are you trying to avoid me?" He asks picking up my books on the ground, I bend over and help him.

"No." I say turning around and bumping into George.

"Yes you are, you have ever since Lee joked about where you were raised in the Common room last week." Says George looking at me, I wince.

"Why did you just wince?" He asks grabbing my shoulders to stop me walking off.

"Nothing, George just let me go to class." Says Alyssa turning around, she dodges one way and quickly rushes to the nearest wall and she walks through it. She hears George follow her.

"Where did you grow up?" Ask George sitting infront of the door.

"Australia, you didn't pick up my accent?" Asks Alyssa running her hands along the wall, her finger cathces in a kotch and she pushes the concealed button and another door opens and she steps outside, He asks looking back at the door with shock.

"The year before I started at Hogwarts, we stayed with the Malfoy's," she says cringing at the memory, she sits down underneath a Tree by the lake and George sits down on the other side.

"Why did you stay with the Malfoys?" He asks eyes wide in shock.

"George, my parents are Death Eaters and moved because they wanted me to spy on Harry here at Hogwarts. We were originally from London but moved when Voldemort," George cringes, " and then they moved back because they wanted me here." Alyssa finishes looking out over the lake.

"Your here to spy on Harry?" He asks quietly.

"Yes, but..." begin Alyssa.

"How could you do that, did you only become friends with Fred and I so you could get closer to him?" Says George looking at me in disgust. He gets up and begins to walk away.

"I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU AGAIN!" He shouts over his shoulder running up to the castle.

* * *

I sat by the lake for hours, not moving just staring out over the lake, a bush rustles behind me and Hermione steps out.

"Is it true? Is what George saying true? Your only friends with us so you can get closer to Harry?" She says harshly, I look up at her with tears in my eyes.

"No, I'm friends with you because your amazing people, But I was only sent to Hogwarts because of Harry. And when Marcus..."

"What do you mean you were sent to Hogwarts because if Harry?" she asks sitting down infront of me.

"Hermione, my parents are Death Eater's, I was sent here to spy on Harry and because I didn't want to do that they have pretty much disowned me, and now George hates me and probably Fred too. And its all because of Bloody Voldemort!" I say getting up, I scream in frustration and storm back up to the castle Hermione on my trail. I storm into the Common room spotting George sitting with Fred, Harry and Ron and I walk over there.

"I told you I never wanted to talk to you again, Traitor." Says George venom dripping in his words, they all get up and start walking away.

"YOU DON'T GET TO SAY THAT GEORGE BLOODY WEASLEY!" I scream at him, "I HAVE PUT UP WITH ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND REJECTION PURELY BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT TO SPY ON HARRY! MY FAMILY HATES ME, I HAVE HAD TO MOVE FROM FRIENDS AND PEOPLE WHOM I LOVED LIKE FAMILY BECAUSE THEY WANTED ME TO SPY ON HARRY." I pause letting him take this in.

"My parents may be family but they have only ever hated me, starved me and broken my heart. Hogwarts was the closest place I have ever felt to safe. And this year I have felt even happier because for the first time in a long time I have friends who had accepted me and weren't scared of me." I finish. "And if this is how you feel about me, we should never have even met." I hiss at him, turning I walk towards the steps of the Girls Dormitaries.

I don't sit on me bed, I reach into the chest at the end of my bed and pull out my broom, I walk to the window and open it and jump out.

* * *

"George, what did she tell you?" Demanded Hermione.

"She told me she was from Australia, Her parent were Death Eaters and she was sent here to spy on Harry." He replies.

"And what did you say to that?"

"I said was that the only reason you became friends with Fred and I and she started to say something but I..."

"Stormed off, Yes you did. But the worst thing about that was you didn't give her a chance to explain and tell you her side of the story." Hermione tells him, they're disrupted by Ginny entering the Common room comeing back from going to find Alyssa.

"She's gone, and I think she took a broom because the windows open and so was her chest." She tells them standing there with her hands on her hips. Fred dashes out of the room to find her and George made his way to follow.

"No George, let Fred find her you've done enough damage as it is." Says Hermione grabbing his arm stopping him from leaving.

* * *

"ALYSSA!" I shout over the grounds as I'm riding my broom. I listen for a reply but I hear a strange noise, carefully I fly closer the the sound. It's someone singing, I hop of my broom and approach carefully trying not to dislodge the tiles on the roof.

_"And when all the worlds collide_  
_All they know is to divide_  
_And it's easy if they're faceless_  
_To hate the other side_  
_And the others caught between_  
_Are the only ones to bleed_  
_And the ones they leave behind_  
_Can only sit and cry_

_Dear God, dear soul_  
_Dear Mary, Muhammad _  
_Can we all just get along?_  
_Can we all just get along?_  
_Dear heart, dear life_  
_Dear soldier, dear martyr_  
_Where did we go wrong,_  
_Can we all just get along?_

_Maybe if we'd work together_  
_We'd already have a heaven here on earth"_

"Alyssa?" I ask and the singing stops.

"What do you want Fred. To say that you hate me and never want to speak to me again?" She says turning around.

"Well?" And then...

* * *

**So guys I thought I would stop it there because I need people to read and review before I update with the next chapter!**  
**I know what happens but how much do you? Review and tell me!**


	5. Fighting

**Thought I might leave you on a Cliff hanger! and for last chapter the song was Guy Sebastian - Get Along, you should listen to it.**

* * *

And then my biggest secret slipped out.

"Alyssa I love you." And with those four words I Fred Weasley gave me heart to Alyssa.

"What do you mean you love me?" She asks clearly taken aback.

"Alyssa, Love as in L.O.V.E," with each letter I moved forward until I was standing in front of her. "What other meaning does love stand for?" I ask. She chuckles but doesn't move.

"Fred, I'm so sorry. I would hug you but after what George said I can't look at you the same way." She says miserably looking out over the grounds.

"Its because we look alike isn't." I say cursing the fact George and I look to much alike.

"Fred, I do like you its just ergh George I need to forgive George. You two are a package and I couldn't stand liking one and not the other." She says sitting down on the roof her back to me.

"You have a very nice voice." I say changing the topic.

* * *

Alyssa blushes.

"Where did you learn that song?" Fred asks.

"At home. I have it on my iPod." Alyssa replies.

"What's an iPod?"

"Oh I forgot you wouldn't know what that is. It's a muggle contraption that contains lots of songs."

"What does it look like?"

"I'll show you." Alyssa stands and pulls Fred to his feet, they jump onto their brooms and take off.

"Wow, you really know how to fly." Exclaims Fred.

"This is nothing, watch this." Alyssa swerves off and goes straight into a Wronski Feint, Fred watches as she pulls up just above the ground. She laughs and makes her way up to Fred again spiralling in cirlces before finally coming to fly beside him.

"I don't know what to say to that." He says looking at her in shock.

"How about, Wow Alyssa how do you fly so well." She says a sly smile on her face. He laughs and nods and they both land on the sill.

"Yeah, but not as well as me though." He says back smirking at her.

"We will see." She says walking over to her trunk, she digs her hands around the bottom of the bag and finally pulls out her iPod.

"This is my iPod." she says, pushing the middle button the iPod begins to make noise. Music.

"Wow, I didn't think Muggle stuff worked at Hogwarts? Hmmm." He says looking at her with suspision.

"Well, lets just say a few spells cancel out all that stuff." She says as she turns it off and puts it away. They stand there in a comfortable silence, which Fred breaks.

"Are you going to forgive George?" He asks, walking towards the door.

"Yes, but his apology better be amazing and I'm gonna make him uhhh stuff." She says with a devious smile. "And your not allowed to tell him a thing." She tells him poking him in the shoulder.

"I'll try, but what kind of things?" He asks as they walk down the stairs.

"Things I don't think I'm going to share because wheres the fun in that." Smiling she steps onto the bottom step but Fred stops her.

"When are you going to trust me?" He asks.

"I don't know, but ask me again in a few days when all this blows over and then I'll have an answer for you." She says with a smile and steps out into the Common room.

* * *

"Alyssa I am so sorry." George said to her.

"Yes, but sometime sorry just isn't good enough." I say turning away from him and taking a seat on the couch.

"Lyss, please I am so sorry for not hearing you out." He says persisting with his apology.

"Like I said your going to have to come up with something better than Sorry, alot better." I say supressing a smile, in the corner of my eyes I can see Fred covering his smile in his hands.

"Alyssa?" Asks Harry, I turn around to face him.

"Yes?" I ask my nerves set on edge.

"I believe you about not spying on me." He says sitting in an armchair across from me. Fred sits down next to me, his hand rubbing my back. It slips under my top and traces lines over my back. I can feel him tracing the scars on my back, I shiver and he removes his hand.

"What are those?" He whispers in my ear.

"Scars." I say, the others hear me and send looks our way.

"What scars?" Hermione asks giving me a concerned look.

I sigh and pull up the back of my shirt, the others gasp and gather around looking at them. I feel their eyes go wide on shock because the scars could really shock a person.

"Where did you get these?" Harry demands. I pull down my top and turn around to face them.

"My Family." I spit, hatred obvious in my voice.

"They did that to you?" Asks Ron, I laugh at his blankness.

"Yes Ron they did." I reply with a small smile.

Hermione leans over and whispers something in his ear, they have a quick conversation and Ron excuses himself and leaves the Common room. I shoot Hermione a questioning stare and she gives me an _I'll tell you later_ look.

* * *

A few months past and finally October hits and the Triwizard tournament gets people talking. One afternoon Professor McGonagall enters the Common Room and announces that the schools will be arriving at 11.

"I wonder which school they'll be." I ask George, I had forgiven him the very next day when he made the Great Hall explode in fireworks reading _I'm SO sorry_.

"Dunno, the closest schools to us are Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, Salem and The Isles." He says not looking up from the book infront of him, _wait a minute George Weasley is reading?!_

"Hey George, what are you doing?" I ask barely keeping the disbelief out of my voice.

"I'm trying to find out how to make transfigure some pranks into different things." He answers looking up.

"Why?" He asks.

"Umm, I've never seen you reading a book before." I say looking at him in disbelief.

"What haven't you seen him do before?" Ask Fred sitting down beside me with a book in his hands. I hold the back of my hand up to his and George's foreheads checking for a temperature.

"Wow, you guys aren't sick yet your reading a book? I'm impressed." I say, they both plaster twin smiles on their faces.

"Well how do you think we made it this far in life without reading a book?" Fred asks.

"Fred, I seriously have no idea." His smile widens and he picks up my quill and throws it.

"What was that for?" I ask getting up to retrieve it.

"I seriously have no idea." He calls out over my shoulder, I laugh picking up my pen and make my way back to the table.

"So why do you need to know how to...?" I pause looking between the two. "Why did you guys just swap places?" I ask sitting back in my chair.

"What do you mean?" George asks, looking up at me with innocent eyes.

"You two just swapped places. George you were just sitting there and Fred you just sat down there." I say point my pen accusatively at them.

"How do you do that?" Fred asks.

"Do what?" I reply nervously.

"How can you tell the difference between the two of us?" Ask George, _Ahh thats what they wanted to know._

"Thats for me to know and you two to never find out. Oh and by the way try this _M__u_tare Figuram but as you say it picture what you want it to be. So in your case you'll be picturing sweets?" I ask innocently smiling a sly smile.

"How did you know that?" Whispers a very shocked George.

I pick up the parchment in front of me and I turn it towards them.

"This is the secret to my success and your downfall." I tell them and watch as their faces turn to that of horror.

"Where did you get this?" Fred asks.

"This isn't our writing?" Asks George confused.

"Yes its mine and you two really need to learn how to whisper." I say smirking at them.

"Oh." They both say in union.

"So, I guess your going to transfigure you skiving products into sweets so the professors won't suspect a thing?" I ask putting the piece of parchment away.

"Yeah, can you give us a minute?" Ask George, I nod and turn around, I can hear them whispering fiercely behind my back.

"Alright Lyss, after some very serious talking Fred and I have come to a conclusion." George says.

"We your like you to.." Fred says.

"Become our buisness partner."

"In the making of Weasley Wizard Wheezes."

"Because we've been think about this for a while."

"And your knowledge combined with ours."

"Would wreck absolute terror on Hogwarts?" I guess ruining their talking spree.

"No, it would make the business boom." Said Fred sticking his tongue out at me.

"Sorry, I hate it when you go into finishing each others sentence." I say poking Fred in the side.

* * *

"Come on you two, your soooo slow." Whines George in a chidlish voice.

"Nooo, your just walking two fast." Alyssa whines back mimicing his voice.

"Fred tell you Girlfriend she has to walk faster." George whines to Fred who laughs.

"It's not my fault my legs are smaller than yours." Alyssa whine in a very high voice, laughing at Georges reaction.

"Fine then jump on." Says Fred, and she jumps onto Fred's back and he runs to catch up to George who has run off ahead.

We arrive at a in the court yard with all the other students and we see a carriage fly towards the ground, almost hitting Hagrid in the process. A very tall woman steps out and is greeted by Professor Dumbledore, A gasp rises through the crowd as people point towards a ship rising out of the sea.

"Alrighty not that this wasn't interesting but I'm starving." Says Fred letting me off his back.

"Fred your always hungry." I say, "And so are you George." I get in quickly before he could say anything.

"But I'm hungry too, so lets go." I confess and we head away from the crowd and towards the kitchens.

* * *

We enter the kitchen and are immeadiantly swamped by elves.

"Mistress Ashwood."

"Miss, whats would you like?"

"Miss Ashwood, ares you hungry?"

"Blimey, Lyss your a elven superstar." Says Fred.

"I spent alot of times in the kitchens." I say with a shrug.

"Miss Alyssa?" Says an elf at her feet.

"Yes, Dobby?" I reply. _My favourite elf of all._

"I has a favour to ask of you." He says looking up at her with big eyes.

"Of course, what is it?" I ask.

"My friend Miss," He says grabbing my hand and leading me over to the fireplace I hear Fred and George order some food off another elf, "She hasn't been the same since she was given clothes by her old master." He says pointing at a elf sitting on a rug.

"Let me talk to her." I tell him walking the rest of the way alone.

"Hello, whats your name?" I ask.

"Winky Miss." She replies.

"Why are you crying Winky?"

"I has shamed my master and and.." Sobs wrack her body.

"How hve you shamed your Master?"

"I'ze can't say Miss, it be betraying my master Mr. Crouch."

"Did he give you clothes?" I ask as gently as I can.

"Yes, and now Winky iz a disgrace." She wails.

"Winky, stop crying and look at me." She stops crying and looks at me.

"You need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and start doing something with your life. Crying and drinking is not going to prove anything." I say harshly.

"Now I was wondering if I could get a hot chocolate?" I ask. Her eyes brighten and she hops off the stool and rushes off.

"Dobby? Could you get rid of all this beer and if she starts again come and get me." I ask and the elf nods and I woder back over towards the twins who were stuffing their faces.

"You two absolutely disgust me!" I laugh as they shove more food into their mouths. Winky gives me a tug and presents me with my hot chocolate.

"Winky this is amazing!" I exclaim, gulping down the rest.

"I haz the best recipe." She says puffing her chest out in pride.

"Well I have to go now but I'll be dropping in soon." I promise her. And with that I grab some bread off Fred and walk out with them trailing behind me.

* * *

**So guys thats this Chapter done and dusted. Next chapter has some very interesting happenings between Alyssa and a boy.(NOT SAYING WHO THOUGH!) But your all going to have to wait. And review give me comments, ideas or simply say your happy with my story because your opinion counts!**


	6. Champions and Stories

**Hey guys, decided to update! enjoy.**

* * *

We all assembled in the Great Hall for our feast with Durmstrang sitting with the Slytherins and the Beauxbatons at the Ravenclaws. The feast was very nice and the twins where cracking jokes making everybody within hearing range crack up. Dumbledore tells us that we have two days to enter our names into the Goblet of Fire. And as if reading the twins mind he told us that we had to be of age to enter the tournament, the twins where about to shout out but I silenced them with a glare.

"Why can't we enter? Thats just totally unfair." Complain George in the Common room.

"Oh, shut up George. You've been complaining about this since the Great Hall and I'm sick of it." I complain mimicing his voice.

"Well you don't have to listen." He says back grinning at me.

"Fine. I'll be in the Library." I say grinning back and exiting the Common room. The walk to the Library is quiet because everyone is in their Common room. I sit in the Library and begin to read through one of the Muggle stories that line the shelf.

"Oof." says somebody behind the shelves. I get up and peer around into the next aisle.

"Are you alright." I ask, offering my hand. Cedric Diggory takes it and I pull him up.

"What are you doing in the Library at this time of night?" He asks, brushing himslef down.

"I could ask you the same question?" I say back and we both break into chuckles.

"I'm reading some Muggle stories." I tell him moving back to the arm chair I was sitting in and show him the book.

"Same, I like reading their fairy tales." He says showing me the book he was holding.

"Wow, I thought I was the only one who liked them." I say chuckling.

"Yeh, nobody here every thinks about muggle stories but some of them are good." He says and we both sit down.

"Do you know what an iPod is?" I ask crossing my legs.

"Yeh, I have one. But its a bummer they don't work at school." He replies.

"Actually, I managed to get my iPod to work here. Do you want me to make your work too?" I ask pulling the iPod out of my pocket.  
He pulls his iPod and hands it over. I mutter the required spells under my breath and give it back to him. He presses play and music fills the Library.

Madam Prince walks over, "Alright you two, get out." She says and both of us are kicked out of the Library.

"Well, she clearly doesn't like music." Cedris says we both laugh and we both head off in the same direction.

"Are you putting your name in the Goblet?" He asks looking at me.

"No, What about you?" I ask looking back at him.

"Well I think I will, but I'm not too sure." He says smiling sheepishly.

"I reckon you should go for it." I say as we stop at the Grand Staircase.

"Well, I'm going down."

"Yeah, I'm going up." He leans in and pecks me on the cheek.

"I'll see you round." He says smiling and walking off. I remain there shocked hand on my cheek, but the moving staircase brings me back to reality and I walk the rest of the way to the Common room with a smile on my face.

* * *

"Where were you?!" Demands Hermione when I walked in the Common room.

"Umm, the Library." I say looking away from her, I feel the heat raise in my face. She grabs my hand and leads me away from the ears of the boys.

"Who did you meet in the Library?" She whispers looking over her shoulder at the boys who were shooting curious looks our way.

"Ahh, Cedric..." I say my hand going back to the spot where he kissed me.

"Diggory?" I nod and smile.

"Did he kiss you?" She whispers furiously. I nod and drift over towards the boys and sat down next to George and sighed out dreamily.

"What's up Lyss?" Asks Ron, shooting Hermione a curious look as she sat down.

"Not much." I say sinking back into the couch still clutching my cheek.

"Hermione, would you care to shed some light onto the situation?" Asks Fred. Hermione looks questionally at me and I nod, getting up and going into the dormitary.

I hear the hushed voices of their conversation but I hurry to my bed and just lay down drifting into a quiet sleep.

* * *

Sitting with Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Hermione along with the Quidditch team we watched as Dumbledore watched the Goblet of Fire start to flame up. A peice of parchment flew out of the top and everybody held their breath.

"The Champion of Durmstrang is Viktor Krum." A huge roar erupts from the Durmstrang students as the World famous seeker steps out and walks up and out of the hall.

After he left the Goblet flamed up again and another peice of parchment came out.

"The Champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour." A tall blond girl stood up and walked up.

That ment only one person was left, the person from Hogwarts. I know Fred and George fail in thier attempt, Maybe Cedric would be chosen.

"The Champion of Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory." The whole hall erupts with cheers as Cedric stands up and walks out, I'm cheering with the rest of the school.

"Exellent!" Called Dumbledore happily, as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real..." Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking and we all noticed the Goblet shine red and it spits out another peice of parchment.

"Oh no, this isn't going to be good." I whisper and I see the others nod in agreement.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore calls out.

"Shit Harry, this is not good." I say and pull him up and push him forwards as Dumbledore calls out his name again. He stumbles forward and is directed towards the door the other champions left through.

* * *

"How did he get his name in the Goblet." Asks Ron shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ron, just shut up." I tell him as i stand up and make my way towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" Ask George looking up from his book.

"The Library." I shout over my shoulder. I rush down the stairs two at a time.

I make it to the library and I sit down in my favourite chair and pull out my book, I read for about 5 minutes before Cedric walks in.

"Your late." I say smiling up at him. He smirks and sits down.

"Or you could just be early." He says back.

"So, what do you think about the thing with Harry." I ask him, biting the corner of my lip.

"Dunno, Moody said that someone put his name in the Goblet so he would die from the challenges." He replies.

"It's just so confusing, because his friends seemed very pissed when we got back to the Common room." I tell him, I pull my knees up and rest my chin on them. Cedric blushes.

"So, Bugs bunny shorts?" He asks and I blush crossing my legs instead.

"They happen to be the comfiest thing to wear underneath my uniform." I tell him, throwing my book at him.

"What was that for?" He ask throwing it back to me.

"For looking at them." I tell him, sticking my tongue out at him.

We left the library close to curfew and we made our way towards Gryffindor tower.

"Hang on a minute, isn't the Hufflepuff dorm near the kitchens?" I ask as we approach the Fat Lady portrait.

"Yeah, but I decided to walk you back." He says running a hand through his head.

"If you get caught out after curfew and get a detention, I will never forgive myself." I tell him, poking him in the chest.

"Well, best I go so I don't get a detention." He tells me. I nod and he leans in and kisses me on the lips, I feel his arms wrap around my waist and I pull him closer wrapping my arms around his neck. The portrait opens and we pull apart and see Hermione standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Busted." She says smiling.

"Well, bye Alyssa." Says Cedric as he turns around.

"Bye, Cedric." I tell him and step through the portrait hole. We make our way over towards the group gathered by the fire but I pull Hermione up short before we get their.

"Ahh Hermione I need to talk to you." I tell her.

"Let me guess. Its about Cedric and Fred?" She guess's dead on.

* * *

**Sorry it took me a while to update, I have been reading other fanfictions and go to my profile and have a look, they are all very good and you should have a browse. I will probably update tomorrow but I can promise you anything so until next time.**

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS!**


	7. Caster

**Update time! Sorry it's been a while but my computer has had a virus and I've had to compete with my sister for the home computer. But I finally have finished the chapter.**

* * *

Hermione and I at in the far corner of the Common room whispering.

"What's been happening between you and Cedric?" She whispers her eyes wide in curiosity.

"Not much, every night about an hour before curfew and we just sit and talk in the Library until Madam Pince kicked us out." I tell her looking over my shoulder at the boys near the fire.

"So then what's happening with you and George then?" She asks.

"Its Fred and I'm not sure. If you had asked me three months ago I would have been hopelessly in love but after getting to know Cedric I'm not sure." I told her still watching the boys, well actually watching Fred.

"So what changed?" She asked me. The thing with Hermione is I trusted her with everything because she was the first real friend I've had that's a girl.

"I don't know, I mean I'm still very close with Fred and I guess George too but I just ergh it's so confusing." I tell her throwing my hands up in the air in defeat.

"Alright, remember I'm always here if you need to talk." She tells me as we both stand up and make our way over to the other. And by others I mean Fred, George, Ginny and Ron. Harry was kinda kicked out after his name came out of the cup.

"Where's Harry?" I whisper to Hermione as we walk.

"Visiting Hagrid, Why?" She replies.

"How's he doing, you know with not talking to Ron and all." I ask her as we sit down on a couch across from Ginny.

"Not so well, yesterday he and Ron used me as a bit of an owl because they didn't want to talk." She told me, you've got to hand it to her she was dealing with two boys who hated each other pretty well.

"I reckon they've just got to get over themselves." I tell her.

"Who's got to get over themselves?" Asks Ron from the floor.

"You and Harry." I tell him, glaring at him.

"Why?" He asks dumbly.

"Because Hermione is trying to mend you broken friendship and you two aren't even trying." I tell him pointing my wand at him. "How long have you known Harry?" I ask him.

"Uhh, we first met on the train to Hogwarts." He reply's

"Was this is your first year?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He says hesitating the others have stopped talking and are listening to the conversation.

* * *

"So in all that time have you not learnt to trust him? To believe him? Hmm?" Alyssa tells him her voice getting louder and louder.

"No, I don't trust him anymore." Ron tells her his voice full of venom.

The furniture around them begins to rise of the ground and twirl, creating a whirlpool of furniture around him.

"You are one seriously confused wizard Ron Weasley." She tells him and she begins to rise off the floor, her eyes begin to glow and everybody within the whirlpool scrambles to get away from her, going as close to the furniture as they dare. Clinging to each other they watch Alyssa float there.

"Immobilis." Comes a voice from the door and the spinning furniture comes to a halt then settles back down. Professor Dumbledore enters the Common room and walks around to the front of Alyssa.

"Good Lord," He says looking up at the girl.

"What's happened to her?" Comes the voice of Professor McGonagall, she and the other Heads of House enter the Common room.

"She is a Primus Pythonissam or First Witch." He tells her walking around Alyssa.

"What's a first witch?" Asks Professor McGonagall.

"This is not the time, Pomona please take Miss Weasley, Mister Weasley's and Miss Granger to my office, Minerva please lead your students to the Great Hall." He tells them. He waits until the last of the Gryffindor's have left the Common room before turning to face the two remaining Heads of House.

"What are you going to do Albus?" Squeaks Professor Flitwick.

"I'm going to try and lower Miss Ashwood to the ground." He replies raising his wand and muttering spells under his breath but nothing works.

"Severus, could you please attached a rope to Miss Ashwood," Professor Snape did so without touching her, he passes the rope to Professor Dumbledore and he gentle tugs Alyssa out of the Common room and to the Headmasters office. Upon reaching the office, Alyssa's eyes had changed from Purple to Green then to Gold.

"Professor, might I ask what exactly is a first witch?" Asks Hermione upon Professor Dumbledore's entrance.

"Ahh, yes Miss Granger." He says dropping the rope tied around Alyssa's foot, leaving her hovering in the centre of the office.

"A First Witch possesses the most powerful kind of magic imaginable. They are branched back to the beginning of Magic. All those who can do magic are descended from a group who meddled in magic centuries ago. Yes Miss Granger even you." He answers Hermione as she opens her mouth.

"But Miss Ashwood here, her ancestor meddled in a different kind of magic and did so before our ancestors did. I believe it's called Casting this particular practice does not need a wand to cast a spell." He says sitting in his chair behind his desk with a wave of his wand he creates more chairs and gestures for everyone to sit.

"The person who learnt how to Cast originally her name is unknown." He says pausing to take a sip of water.

"Headmaster, how do you know this person was a girl?" Asks Professor Snape.

"Because that's what is said. The power of Casting was passed down from mother to eldest daughter-." He stops talking because there was a rattle at the window.

"Miss Weasley, if you please." Professor Dumbledore asks.

Ginny gets up and opens the window and an owl flies in and drops a letter in front of Alyssa who was still floating, but not as high as before. Ginny picks up the letter and hands it over to Professor Dumbledore. The owl flies out of the window and the window closes behind him.

"Headmaster?" Asks Professor Snape.

"This is terrible news. Pomona please escort the children down to the Great Hall and return with Minerva." Says Dumbledore. Professor Sprout ushers the Weasley's and Hermione out of the office and the office is silent until she returns with McGonagall in tow.

"Albus?" Asks McGonagall as she takes a seat.

"You need to here the contents of the letter," He tells them and he begins to read.

_"Dear Alyssa Ashwood,  
It is with our greatest regrets to inform you that yesterday evening and 9:30 your parents were discovered dead. We also wish to inform you that due to resent events your brother Marcus Ashwood has been appointed your legal guardian until you become of age.  
Our Condolences,  
Dolores Umbridge."_

The office was silent; Alyssa's eyes began to glow brighter.

"And with this, our fates have been sealed." Comes a voice from within Alyssa.

Alyssa drops and crumples of the ground.

* * *

I open my eyes and the world is all blurry, I don't feel any pain and as my eyes sight clears I am in the Hospital wing. I lift my head off the pillow and I see the group of people looking back at me.

"Get out of my way, Out of my way." Says a voice in the crowd and they immediately part to let Madam Pomfrey through.

"How are you feeling? How many fingers am I holding up? Does anything ache? Does this hurt?" She fires at me.

"Fine, four, no and yes." I tell her rubbing my arm where she had pinched me.

"Seems your okay, but I'm keeping you here for another hour just to make sure." She tells me as she hurries off.

"So Lyss, how much do you remember?" Asks Fred from my right.

"I remember yelling at Ron, and then everything kinda becomes hazy up until I hear Dumbledore reading a letter. Something along the lines of my parents are gone and my brother is my guardian." I recount looking around for any sign.

"Alyssa, your parents are gone and your brother is your guardian." Says Hermione from the end of my bed.

And just like that every bottled up emotion every hidden secret that I have kept within me, all that is released and chaos erupts in the hospital wing. Everyone around my bed is flung back and is pinned up against the walls by the energy I released.

* * *

Alyssa the falls to her knees and the people around the room land gently on the ground and the hospital wing then goes black.

* * *

There is that chapter. Sorry if its a bit far fetched but you'll find out more about Alyssa's power later one.  
Of course like always if you could please review that would be very appreciated.  
until next time That's All Folks!


	8. Second Task

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited. It's the weekend so I'm doing to update!**

* * *

After the incident in the hospital wing Alyssa stayed in her bed leaving only for classes and meals, she mourned for her parents but dreaded going home for the break. Although she kept herself she still snuck out every night to spend time with Cedric whom she had become very close to.

Unfortunately due to her mourning she missed the first task in the Triwizard Tournament but Cedric told her of Harry and Krum's success in the challenge.

* * *

"Cedric can I please talk to you?" Hermione asks Cedric, he nods and they walk away from his group of friends.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asks leaning back against a wall.

"Alyssa." She tells him and he stands up off the wall, startled.

"What about her?" He asks looking very nervous.

"I haven't seen her outside of her dormitory for about a month." She says crossing her arms over her chest.

"She turned up to our session in the Library last night." He says running his hand through his hair.

"Could you please talk to her?" She pleads.

"Alright, but how?" he asks, Hermione grabs him by the wrist and pulls him off down the corridor.

"Come to the dormitories and speak to her." She tells him pulling him up several flights of stairs.

"Redcaps." She tells the Portrait door and it swings open and she pulls Cedric inside.

"Isn't this against the rules?" He asks as they make her way over to the stairs.

"No, if you know the password you're allowed access. Same goes for every other house." She tells him, muttering a charm on the stairs and pulling him up.

"Alright this is her room, please Cedric talk some sense into her." She says as she pushes him through the doorway closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Who's there?" Comes a ragged voice from a bed.

"Cedric." He replies.

"Oh, what are you doing in Gryffindor tower." Says Alyssa emerging.

"Your friends are worried." He replies walking towards her.

"I know, it's just with my parents being dead and being a First witch. I just can't handle it." Alyssa says tears running down her face. Cedric rushes over and engulfs her into a hug.

"Calm down, big deep breaths." He tells her rubbing her back soothingly, he pulls her onto her bed and they lay there Alyssa crying into Cedric's shoulder.

After a few minutes she stops rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"How are you going with finding out about your egg?" She asks him lying back down beside him.

"Err, not so well. I have it with me do you want to listen?" He asks her and she nods, he gets up and fishes it out of his bag and he looks at her nervously and opens it.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss _-." The voice was cut off as Cedric closes the egg.

* * *

"What you do that for?" I ask grabbing the egg and looking at him.

"What do you mean, how could you enjoy that screeching?" He wonders eyes curious.

"It wasn't screeching it was singing." I tell him and his eyes go wide. "Mermish." I mutter under my breath and my eyes go wide.

"I'll be right back," I tell him and I rush into the bathroom taking the egg with me and a piece of parchment. I open the egg and the song begins again.

_"Come seek us where our voice sound,  
we cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But pant an hour – the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

I scribble down what I hear on the piece of parchment and rush out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, here this is what it says." I give him the parchment and the egg back and he reads over the parchment and nods.

"Thanks for this, would you like to come down to dinner with me so we can work out the clue?" He asks and I nod quickly rushing back into the bathroom and changing into my leggings and a jumper. I emerge braiding my hair and we walk out of the door together side by side.

Entering the Great Hall we make our way over to the Hufflepuff table and I sit beside Cedric.

"You can go over to your table if you want." He tells me but I shake my head.

"No, I'm going to help you solve this clue to make up for missing the first challenge." I tell him snatching a piece of chicken off his fork.

"Mmmm, this is good chicken." I tell him pinching another bit.

"Yes, I think it because it was mine." He grins at me tickling me.

"Oi, don't make me choke on this delicious piece of chicken." I tell him stealing the chicken off his plate.

"Hey." He protests and I give him my piece of chicken.

"Here, it saves me stealing it off your fork." I tell him digging into the chicken.

"So what do you think the song means?" He asks me taking a bit of the chicken I put onto his plate.

"Well the song was Mermish so that would mean Merpeople are involved." I tell him and he nods.

"And the closest place with a large volume of water is…?" I trail off looking at him.

"The Black lake." He says nodding again. "Makes sense." He tells me and I nod in agreement.

"Well the next part is pretty simple, they've taken something precious to you and you have an hour time limit." I tell him and he again nods.

"Miss Ashwood, there you are." Calls the voice of Professor McGonagall, she approaches the table. "What are you doing at this table? Never mind I need to you follow me." She says, I nod and stand up.

"Good luck Ced." I tell him and kiss him on cheek before being led away. I enter the her office behind her and the world around me blacken very quickly and I crumple to the floor.

* * *

My eyes open and the first thing I notice is there is water everywhere. My magic creates a bubble of air around my nose and mouth to allow me to breathe as I take in my surroundings. I was in a village of Merpeople and they didn't look happy that I was awake.

"Why is this one awake?" Asks a Merperson to what looks like the leader of the group surrounding me.

"I do not know, we will ask Albus when this challenge is over." He replies back looking at me again.

"Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." I tell them in the same dialect they were using.

"Holy Bullshark." Cries the leader in shock.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." I say holding my hands up in surrender.

"My name is Triton, what is yours?" He says circling me.

"My name is Alyssa Ashwood." He double takes at my name.

"Do you happen to be a Primus Pythonissam?" He enquires and this time I do a double take.

"Yes I am." I reply movement to my left catches my attention. Harry is swimming towards me.

"Alright, pretend you asleep like the rest of them. I will see you soon." He says and with that I let my body go limp and reduce the charm so it's just on my skin and invisible.

The rope around my leg is cut and an arm is looped around me and I feel myself being pulled to the surface.

I break the surface and gasp for breath and I look to see Cedric grinning at me.

"After you disappeared I ate all of the food on your plate." He says as we swim towards the stands.

"Alright that's it." I launch over to him and grab him, strangling him after a moment I release him and we continue over to the stands.

"You can take her hostage and put her at the bottom of the Black Lake but touch her food and she'll get ya." He says laughing as Fred and George pull me up onto the Stands.

"Thanks guys." I chatter to them hugging myself for warmth. A warm robe is placed over me and I am wrapped in towels as the crowd roars because another champions breaks the surface carrying Hermione. Cedric is rushed off by Madam Pomfrey and I'm left in the care of the twins.

"How you feeling Lyss?" Asks Fred rubbing my back.

"Grreatt." I chatter the cold really getting to me.

"Aww you poor thing." Says George, we sit down on the bottom step to a flight of stairs and they sit both sides of me lying their heads on my shoulder, giving me their warmth.

"Thank you." I mutter to them closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

THUNK! I'm awake.

"Ow." I groan clutching my head.

"Sorry, didn't think realise." Says a twin

"You were trying to sleep." Finishes the other, they help me up off the ground and a final cheer rising through the crowd.

"Is Krum finally finished?" I ask them.

"No, Cedric was first, then Krum so this means Harry just finished. Fleur dropped out due to Grindylow." George tells me his accent turning French towards the end.

"But that makes no sense, I saw Harry first then Cedric. Harry was the first person there." I tell them, whoops probably wasn't meant to tell them that.

"What do you mean you saw them?" Dumbledore asks looking down at me.

"I I woke up while I was hostage and spoke to Triton, After a while Harry emerged from the Kelp with Cedric following a few moments later. I acted like I was asleep and Cedric pulled me to the surface." I tell him.

"It is true. Harry Potter arrived first but waited for the others to make sure every captive was taken." Comes a voice from the water. Triton's was confirming what I had told. Around me people were clutching their ears.

"I told you Sir." I tell him, thanking Triton.

"Yes, I will speak with you later Miss. Ashwood but I have to go talk to the other Judges." He says and he walks off.

"I'll see you soon then?" Asks Triton looking up at me.

"Yes, I'll be seeing you soon." I confirm with him and he swims off.

"Wow, you can speak Mermish?" Asks George eyes still looking at the place where Triton had disappeared from.

"It's a First Witch thing." I tell them and we walk off together.

* * *

Laying in my bed that night I think of all the things that have happened over the past year, meeting the twins, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Meeting Cedric and… and becoming the thing he finds most precious. I drift off to an uneasy sleep and I find myself in my living room at home.

My parents are sitting around the dining table eating dinner when Marcus enters the room and he pulls out his wand. He mutters something to the both of them and they laugh, that's when he kills them. The deadly green light flashes twice and they're dead before they hit the ground. They die with smiles on their faces and at that exact moment, the scene changes to me in the Common room telling Ron he has serious problems before the Powers from my mother transfer into me.

Then the scene flashes back to Marcus and he mutters four terrifying words.

"I'm coming for you."

* * *

**I know it was a tad strange but thats the way Alyssa lives.**  
**Don't worry Fred and Alyssa will be together soon enough but until then**  
**it seems Alyssa and Cedric have a connection.**

**Me.**


	9. Brothers

**Been a while but I have been reading more than writing so I've decided to update because I have a few ideas running around my head.**

* * *

_Dear Alyssa,  
I'm sure you got the letter from the Ministry earlier in the week, its true and I'm next to certain Marcus had something to do with it, the others agree. Try not to get yourself killed this year, we want to be there with you but Merlin Academy didn't get a spot in the tournament. The twins and I will be there to get you at the platform when you finish the year. Just be careful._

_Ayden  
P.S Blake & Jayden_

"Hey Lyss watcha got there?" Asks a voice to Alyssa's left. Fred and George sit down on either side of her while Lee, Ron, Hermione and Harry sit in the seats across from her.

"It's a letter from my brother." Ayssa tells them waving the letter in front of Fred's face.

"I thought your brother was.. ergh. Evil?" Ron says looking very confused.

"This is from my other brother." Alyssa tells him taking my letter back off Fred and giving it him to read.

"How many brothers do you have?" Fred asks.

"Ahh, 12." Alyssa replies looking at him sheepishly.

"12?!"

"Bloody hell. I thought I had it bad." Says Ginny sitting in between Ron and Hermione. Alyssa chuckles at the comment.

"Yeah, and I'm the youngest out of all of them." Alyssa says putting the letter back into my bag.

"How can you remember their names?" Asks Hermione looking at Alyssa curiously.

"Well Marcus is the oldest then its Oliver, Charlie and Will their twins, Ayden, Jason, Blake and Jayden twin set number two, Jack, Percy, Leo and Max the youngest set of twins and then me." She finishes looking at them in triumph.

"Three sets of twins?" Asks George.

"Blimey." Says Fred when Alyssa nods her head.

"Blake and Jayden are my favourites though. There a lot like the two of you except you two are prett… Uh." Alyssa's face flushes and the twins smile at her.

"What was that?" Asks Fred.

"Yeah didn't quite catch that." George says.

"Come on Alyssa time to go to class." Says Fred, he gets up and he and George pull Alyssa to her feet and they frog march her towards her classroom.

"Ahh guys, Professor McGonagall wanted us to go to her classroom." Alyssa tells them trying to squirm out of their iron grip.

"Yes we know." They tell me in sync.

"But we decided to take." Fred starts

"The…" George begins

"Scenic route." Alyssa cuts in.

"Oi." They said.

* * *

"P-lease." Popping my P. "I live with twins remember and they do this to me all the time." Smirking at them.

"Now please let me go, I can walk fine by myself."

"Nope, you'll get lost." George tells me.

"And might be late for class." Fred says covering his mouth in mock horror.

"Pea brains, the classrooms up ahead and to the left three doors down." I tell them and they stare at me.

"How?" Asks Fred. As we turn around the corner.

"My secret." I tell him and we enter the classroom.

"Finally, Mister Weasley's go sit with the other boys, Miss Ashwood the girls and we can begin." Says Professor McGonagall.

She talks about the Yule Ball and how Gryffindor house should be on their best behaviour.

"Mister Weasley, would you kindly come out here and we can demonstrate the appropriate dance for the Yule Ball." Ron stands up and Professor McGonagall instructs him on the correct way to dance.

"Alright now your turn." We all stand, those not quick enough end up on their bums as the chairs disappear.

"Alright your practice partners are as follows, Potter with Granger, Weasley with Brown, Thomas with Patil, Weasley with Ashwood, Weasley with Johnson…" She continues to read off names but I tune out and wonder over towards the Twins.

"So boys who are Angie and I dancing with?" I ask them as Angelina joins us.

"Fred can go with Lyss and I'll go with you." Says George pulling Angelina closer to him. She blushes and George winks at Fred who blushes and McGonagall begins the music.

"Well you can certainly dance." I tell Fred as we sit down for dinner.

"Why thank you." He says sweeping an invisible hat of his head.

"So about your charming brother Marcus. When he abused you where were your other brothers?" He asked me looking at me in confusion.

"My other brothers go to Merlin's Academy of Magic, they are at school longer so Marcus and I spent time at home alone while they were still at school." I tell him gulping down some orange juice.

"Miss Ashwood, the Headmaster would like to see you. Immediately." Says Professor Snape from behind me.

"I'll talk to you later." I tell Fred and step out of the Hall following Snape to the Headmasters office.

"Ahh Miss Ashwood." Says Dumbledore as I step through the office.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" I ask him.

"Yes, yes. Due to your current situation I have requested that your brothers be transferred to Hogwarts for the remainder of their schooling years." He tells me and my heart jumps for joy. The fireplace beside me roars to life and Leo, Max, Percy, Jack, Blake and Jayden step through. I squeal in delight and rush over to them and I'm engulfed in a group hug.

The fire roars to life again and Marcus steps through the flames, the room is suddenly silent and Blake and Jayden stand in front of me.

"Unfortunately, I disagree with this." He tells the Headmaster his eyes never leaving mine.

"Yes, but it is not your choice Marcus. The choice is left up to them." Dumbledore tells him.

"I would like to speak to Alyssa." He tells him. "As her legal guardian I wish to speak to her. Alone." He adds quickly, he grabs my hand and pulls me through the flames.

"Where did you take me Marcus?" I ask him attempting to pull my hand from his grasp.

"Doesn't matter, how did you do it?" He asks furiously.

"Do what?" I ask him back.

"Get mum's Caster powers." He says pushing me down onto the couch.

"Get in here!" He shouts and the doors open and people in hooded robes walk in.

"What's going on Marcus?" I ask him trying to get up of the couch but he pushes me back down.

"Read it." He tells me shoving a book at me.

"The power of Casting is past down from generation to generation through the blood, the powers activate upon the death of the parent whom the power was given through. The eldest of the children whom is a." The rest of the page is ripped off. I look up at him.

"How did you get the powers?!" He practically screams at me.

"Dumbledore said that it's passed down through from mother to eldest…" I try to say but he cuts me off.

"So why did you get it. You're the youngest! _Crucio_!" He screams and I wince at the pain but it doesn't hurt me as much as I think it should. I cry out and writher on the ground until the pain stops. And I pant heavily putting on a show.

He turns around and faces the hooded group and I leap up and run to the flames and I emerge out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's study and collapse to the ground.

* * *

"Alyssa?" Asks a voice and I open my eyes seeing Blake leaning over me.

"What do you want?" I ask him sitting up.

"Oh you know just wondering why Marcus pulled you through the fire and you return and collapse, but other than that I don't really know." He tells me his eyes full of concern.

"I'll tell you later. Where are Fred and George?" I ask looking around for them.

The doors open and the twins step in. They see me surrounded by the brothers and rush over.

"Who are you?" Asks Jack standing up.

"I'm Fred and he's George." Fred says point first at him then at George. There is a silence and my brothers size the twins up and vice versa.

"Alright you lot." Says Madam Pomfrey walking over. "She's going to dress and then you can take her to dinner." She tells them.

"We'll dress her." Says Blake nodding to Jayden and himself. Madam Pomfrey looks at me and I give her a smile as she conjures curtains and Blake helps me out of bed. I click my fingers and my outfit changes into my school uniform except the skirt falls to mid-thigh and my top three buttons are undone showing my black top underneath.

"Well clearly we don't need to dress you." Mutters Jayden slinging his arm around my shoulder as we emerge from the hospital wing the twins and the rest of my brothers in tow.

"So what houses are you in?" Asks Fred from the other side of Blake.

"Jayden and I are in Gryffindor, Jack, Leo and Max are in Slytherin and Percy's in Hufflepuff." Blake tells him and George edges away from Leo and Max ever so slightly.

"You guys hungry?" I ask as we enter the Great Hall. And I see Draco Malfoy making a beeline towards us.

"Damn it, Ferret at 1 o'clock." Fred mutters under his breath seeing him too.

"Ashwood there you are. Who are you?" He asks noticing the others.

"Drakie?" Comes a voice and Pansy Parkison appears at his shoulders.

"Who are you?" She asks her eyes googling at Blake.

"These are my brothers. Jayden, Blake, Jack, Percy, Leo and Max." I tell her before returning my attention to Draco.

"Jack, Leo, Max this is Draco he's in your house. Perhaps he could show you around." I say before turning on my heel and heading over towards the Gryffindor table.

"Percy, this is the Hufflepuff table, Cedric!" I call and he comes over running. "Could you please show my brother around?"

"You need to stop doing that to Leo and Max." Says Blake sitting down to my left.

"It's not my fault they hate me and you know that." I retort taking a bite out of my pie.

"Yes I know that, but it's not their fault." He replies.

"I know but I will not forgive them unless they come up with an amazing apology." I tell him as Harry, Ron and Hermione sit down.

"Hello beautiful." Says Jayden. I smack him in the back of the head.

"Watch it you, this is Hermione, Ron and Harry. Guys this is Jayden and Blake." I tell them.

"Ahh, Lyss can I talk to you?" Asks Fred getting up, I follow him to the Great Hall doorway.

"Yes Fred what did you want?" I ask him.

"I was wondering if you would like to… ah to go to the ball with me?" He says looking down at his shoes.

"Can I think about it?" I ask him shocked by his question.

"Yeah okay." He says walking back into the Great Hall.

I walk in behind him and grab George off his chair and yank him out of the hall.

"He did it didn't he." George says as I pull him off to the side.

"Yeah but what do I do?" I ask him.

"Say yes." He tells me.

"I know but I'm just soooooo confused right now." I tell him. George runs his hand through his head and I look at him and see everything Fred and I have done together, how I feel when I am around him.

"Hey Lyss I have something to tell you." George says.

"George what is it?" I ask.

"Well Lyss, my Number Two kinda… loves you." He says.

"George, tell your number two that this time I love him too." I reply.

"Can you get him for me?" I ask as he walk towards the hall.

"Sure thing." He says chuckling he walks back into the hall and Fred exits a few minutes later spotting her he makes his way over to her.

I lean in and kiss him, he pushes me against the wall and we have a good and decent snog. When we finally break away we're breathless.

"So guess we're going to the ball together." He tells me and I nod to him. He slings his arm around my shoulder and we enter the hall again

* * *

"Oi Ashwood!" A voice shouts as I exit Transfiguration. I turn to see Draco Malfoy walking down the hall.

"What do you want?" I ask him continuing down the hall towards Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"How many brothers do you have exactly?" He asks stepping in sync with me.

"12, you know 7 I believe." I tell him starting up a flight of stairs.

"Ashwood." He tells me grabbing me by the shoulders stopping me from walking.

"What do you want Draco?" I ask him beginning to get irritated.

"How many of them are Death Eaters?" He asks me and I stumble back in shock. I had never thought of that.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask him turning down the defence corridor.

"Just wondering if you knew." He says before he turns and walks away in the opposite direction. _How could they be Death Eaters? Voldemort was gone not even Marcus was old enough to be a Death Eater. What was he going on about?_

I step into the classroom and take my seat up the back of the classroom. The others file in around me, Professor Moody steps out from behind the board and begins to talk about Unforgivable curses. The Imperius curse, the Cruciatus curse and the Killing curse. He made us all line up and one by one he would cast the Imperius curse on us while we attempted to resist it.

I took some amusement out of watching my classmates under the curse act like a chicken or dance like a ballerina.

"Miss Ashwood, you're up." Comes Moody's voice snapping me out of my gaze, I step forward and he casts the curse.

_Cartwheel_. A voice in my head tells me. _No why should I?_ I tell the voice in my head. _Cartwheel_. I feel pressure on the back of my skull and a small urge to cartwheel but small enough that I can easily resist. I walk over to my seat and sit down looking smugly up at Moody.

"Now class that's what I want to see, Miss Ashwood fought off the Imperius. 20 points to Gryffindor and 10 to Mr Harring for attempting to resist." The bell rings cutting Moody off and he dismisses us and I immediately seek out Blake and Jayden.

I see Jayden walking towards the Great Hall and I run after him.

"Jayden!" I call, he turns and sees me running and hurries towards me.

"Did Malfoy talk to you?" He asks me as I approach him.

"Yes, how do you know?" I ask him as we walk towards the Great Hall.

"Because I saw him talking to Percy earlier so I asked Percy what he asked him and it was the same thing Malfoy had asked me earlier so I figured he asks you as well." He tells me.

"Ahh yeah, so do you know the answer?" I ask him looking around for Blake as we approach the Great Hall.

"No, but I think Blake does." He tells me. We walk through the doors to the Great Hall and are immediately swamped by girls. Well Jayden is immediately swamped by girls I just stand there awkwardly.

"Jayden!"

"Jayden, I need to talk to you!"

"Come to the ball with me!"

The crowd of girls practically shout at him, I'm shoved out  
of the way by one of the more vicious girls and into Blake who has finally appeared.

"Am I seriously seeing this?" I ask him as he steadies me.

"Yes you seriously are, they've been following him around like this all day." He tells me.

"Hang on a minute, you two are identical. Why aren't they fangirling over you?" I ask him.

"Apparently he's the hotter twin."

"According to who?"

"Him, surprisingly enough." I laugh at the comment and shake my head knowing that would be something Jayden would say.

"Has he said yes to any of them?" I ask him as we walk away from Jayden and the girls and towards the Gryffindor table.

"Surprisingly, no he hasn't. Apparently he's already asked somebody and they said yes. But he won't tell me who." He says frustration clear in his voice.

"Have you spoken to Malfoy today?" I ask him glancing at him as we sit down.

"Yes, did he talk to you as well?" He asks me and I nod.

"What's the answer Blake? I know you know." I tell him turning to face him completely.

"Four. Marcus, Oliver, Will and Jason." He tells me and I stare back at him in shock.

"Mum and Dad gave them the mark when they came of age." He continues.

"What about Charlie and Ayden?"

"They refused and Dad threw them out of home." He tells me and I stare down at my food.

"What about you and Jayden?" I'm almost too scared to ask.

"Never, not going to happen." He tells me and a huge weight is lifted off my shoulders.

"So you're going to get kicked out of home then." I say and he just nods.

"Charlie has a house, he says we can live there until we sort out our lives." I nod back to him, thankful that Charlie cares about them.

"Alright, I have to get to Herbology see you later." He says getting up and grabbing Jayden on his way out. Laughing I turn back to my lunch.

I feel somebody drop into the seat next to me and I look up to see Cedric sitting there.

"Hey." I say smiling at him.

"Hey, who was that?" He asks his eyes looking at the doors where Blake and Jayden's retreating figures can be seen.

"My brothers." I tell him.

"Oh, I didn't realise you had brothers." He says turning back to me.

"Hey Alyssa, I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me?" He asks me and my heart sinks.

"I'm sorry Ced, somebody's already asked me and I kinda said yes." I tell him the disappointment evident in his face.

"Oh okay, well talk to you later." He says getting up and walking back over to the Hufflepuff table.

Sighing I make my way out of the Hall and towards my next subject Potions.

* * *

**I know its a tad confusing but there is a method to my madness.**

**I thought I'll give you the Ashwood family just so it's not to confusing.**

Marcus (Oldest - Death Eater)

Oliver (Death Eater)

Charlie & Will (Charlie - Kicked out of home | Will - Death Eater)

Ayden (Kicked out of home)

Jason (Death Eater)

Blake & Jayden (7th year Gryffindors)

Jack (6th year Slytherin)

Percy (6th year Ravenclaw)

Leo & Max (5th year Slytherins)

Alyssa (Main character)

**Alright so thats it I'll try to update soon but I can't promise anything**

**Me.**


	10. Tricks and a Ball

**Yes I understand that it has been ages since I have last updated but I am here know with a new chapter so hopefully it's okay.**

* * *

It was the day of the Yule Ball and I'm playing wizard chess with Jayden who is beating me dramatically but my head isn't on the game its thinking about the Ball, Fred, Cedric and what might be happening at home. Blake, Jayden, Percy and I stayed at school over the holidays whilst Jack, Leo and Max went home for the Christmas break. But most of the school stayed due to the tournament and the Yule ball.

"Check mate." Jayden says triumphantly pulling me out of my daydream. I sigh and get up but he pulls me back.

"Hey, play another game please?" He asks me.

"What so you can whip me again. I think not go ask Ron to play you I hear he is undefeated." I tell him slipping out of his grasp and I make my way over towards the twins and Lee.

"Watcha doing?" I ask sitting on the arm of Fred's armchair. They hastily put away all there things but I grab a piece of parchment.

"Fainting fancies, Fever fudge, Nosebleed nougat, Puking pastille. Merlins pants your creating a Skiving Snackbox aren't you." I say looking at them in surprise.

"Hmm Skiving." George starts.

"Snackbox, I like." Fred takes up.

"Don't you dare continue that George!" I tell him pointing my wand at him threatenly.

"The sound of that." He says sheepishly.

"Titillando!" I shriek at him and he collapses onto the ground in giggles.

"Stop it. I promise I won't." He says gasping for air as I break the hex.

"Do it again." I prompt but he shakes his head and leaps up and begins tickling me.

"No no no no no!" I shriek from the ground as Fred joins in. People in the Common room turn their attention towards us but I leap up and run away from the twins. I run up the stairs to the boys dormitories and I hear them following me.

"Come back Lyss, we promise not to tickle." I hear one of them say.

I arrive at their room and rush inside and lock the door and put a chair underneath the handle to stop them from entering.

"Ah Forge, she's in our room." I hear Fred mutter to George from the other side of the door.

"What are you two doing standing outside your dorms?" Asks an older voice.

"Not much just waiting for our friend to hurry up and let us in." I hear them lie smoothly.

I pull the chair away from the door and open it leaning against the doorframe.

"Really, I was under the impression you were chasing me." I tell them giving them my sweetest smile.

"What are you doing up in the boys dorms?" Asks the older voice from before. I turn to see a seventh year.

"Umm..?" I wonder looking at the boys for an excuse.

"She was just checking my robes to make sure that I matched her dress for the ball tonight." Says Fred putting his arm around my waist and pulling me towards him.

"Oh, okay." The seventh year says and with that he makes his way down the stairs towards the Common room.

"So what is the colour of your robes for the ball?" I ask Fred as I sit down on his bed staring at the roof.

"Black and blue, what colours your dress?" He asks from the floor going through pieces of parchments.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later." I say sitting up smirking down at him.

"Who are you taking George?" I ask him.

"Angelina Johnson." He replies and I nod at him.

"So have you officially tested out your sweets?" I ask them.

"Actually we have to be down in the common room." George says getting up.

"We're testing them on first years." Says Fred getting up and pulling me off the bed, I help the boys carry their products down the stairs and we set them up on a table near the corner of the Common room.

"I'll be right back." I tell them before I rush up to my dorm and throw open my trunk pulling out my bag of tricks and rushing back down to the Common room.

"What's all this?" Asks George as I place the bag on the table.

"My bag of tricks." I tell him pulling out a small box before closing the bag again. "Don't bother trying to get into the bag, I hexed it so only I can." I tell him when I see him shuffle towards my bag.

I unlock the box with a key from my necklace. I pull out small bags of sweets clearly labelled and place them on the table before locking the box again.

"What's with all the security?" Asks George whilst Fred addresses the first years gathered.

"Having so many brothers makes you weary and I lock all my valuables up. Ask Ginny I'm sure she would be able to tell you the same." I tell him handing him a bag clearly labelled _Boils (Contagious)._

"Give these a try." I tell him clutching the bag of antidote sweets in my hands.

"Okay." He says handing a sweet to the first first year.

"Alright eat the sweet," I tell the first year stopping George from giving out another one. Once the first year has down the sweet I wait a few moments before I can see signs of boils appearing on his face. "Alright now can you please touch her." I instruct the first year. After a few moments boils appear on the girls face.

"See how this works." I say turning around to face an astonished Fred and George. I turn back around to find the whole group of first years now supporting boils on their faces.

"Alright line up and I'll give you the antidote sweet." I give them each a piece of the sweet and the boils subside dramatically and then disappear completely.

"There." I say popping an antidote sweet into my mouth before stashing both sets of sweets back in my box before locking it bag into my bag. Which I minimized and stashed in my pocket which is also charmed.

""So what else do you need to test?" I say turning around to face Fred and George.

"Well I need each of you to eat one of these sweets and we'll see you all in a few minutes." Says Fred while George hands out the sweets knocking out each of the first years.

"Hmm, Fainting Fancies?" I enquire and they both nod as Hermione storms over.

"What do you think you're doing!?" She demands and I mentally curse myself for not noticing her in the Common room.

"Testing sweets." I reply and she turns on me.

"What do you mean testing sweets?" she demands I keep her attention on me while Lee who just joined us gives each of the first years the antidote.

"Fred, George and I are testing out some of our products." I tell her.

"You cannot be testing them on first years!" She shrieks drawing looks.

"Where does it say that we can't? I've read the rules and I says if they do it willingly and they are in no mortal danger, then there is nothing wrong." I tell her and I see her brain rushing at a million miles an hour.

"If you two don't stop it I'll tell your mother." She tells Fred and George and they immediately look terrified.

"You don't need." Fred gulps.

"To do that Hermione." George finishes.

"I will and you Alyssa I'll tell." She starts but I cut over her.

"You'll tell whom?" I enquire giving her my death glare that has forced even Marcus to flinch under. She unsurprisingly flinches and gives me an apologetic look.

"And why would you tell their mother when they are my minions and I commanded them to test our products on the first years." I tell her giving her my superior look.

"Oh master." George begins.

"We have failed you!" Wails Fred.

The corners of Hermione twitch and with that she throws her hands up.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you three." She asks.

"How about what us cause mischief from the comfy couch over there with Harry and Ron?" I say to her giving her my mischievous smile as she walks away.

* * *

I had finally finished my hair and makeup when the other girls left for the ball I fished my dress out of my trunk. It was a dress that hugged me to my waist before curling down in four layers of waves it was different shades of blue. I grabbed my minimized trick box and stowed it in a hidden compartment within my dress. Finally I pulled on my black flats and I made my way towards the Common room and out towards the ball where I would meet Fred.

* * *

I was talking to George and Angelina waiting for Alyssa when George suddenly goes silent.

"She's beautiful." Mutters Angelina and I turn to see Alyssa descending the stairs into the hall, heads all around me turn and stare at her. I can't move or think about anything other than her.

* * *

He takes my arm and I see people staring visibly at me, I blush and we make our way into the winter wonderland that was once the Great Hall. The champions and partners danced to the first song and after a while Fred led me to the dance floor and we began to dance.

"Ow, that was my toe." Mutters Fred who can surprisingly dance quite well.

"Sorry, I have never danced before. Actually I've never been to a party before that wasn't hosted by you minions." I tell him leaning my head against his shoulder. The tune picks up and I look to see the Weird Sisters playing Fred and I immediately change our dance as we rush to the front and begin to dance wildly.

The rest of the evening past in a similar manner I dance with Fred, then with George because it only seemed fair, then with Cedric whose girlfriend was shooting me greasy's and Hermione. I danced until my feet ached and Fred led us from the hall and up to Gryffindor tower.

"Fred I had a wonderful night." I tell him as we approach the Portrait hole.

"So did I." He replies as we stop to find the Fat Lady gone I sigh and lean against the far wall and set in for the long wait. Fred comes to stand in front of me his hands on the wall either side of me.

"Alyssa." He starts.

"Shut up." I tell him before I lean forward and kiss him. He's shocked for a moment before he begins to kiss me back pushing me against the wall as he steps towards me. Our kiss deepens and his thumb rubs against my hip.

"Ahem." A voice says from behind us and we turn to see Ron and Harry standing there Ron's eyes wide in shock whereas Harry just smirks.

"Krump." I hear Harry tell the Fat Lady who decides to appear as well.

Blushing I walk into the Common Room with Fred trailing in behind me.

"Night Minion." I tell him giving him a kiss on the lips before heading up to my dormitory.

"Night Master." I hear him chuckle as I walk up the stairs.

I lay down in bed that night clutching my cheek forgetting all about my troubles until my eyes flutter shut and I'm thrusted back into reality.

"_With her power we can revive the Dark Lord and give him power beyond those the Potter boy can give him." A voice mutters in the mist._

"_Yes but the Dark Lord needs the Potter boy's power to be able to defeat him. It is too late to change the plan Marcus." A wheezy voice tells what must be my brother._

"_Alright, but he will be pleased to have her on his side when he is awakened will he not Wormtail?" Asks my brother stepping out of the mist._

"_Yes, we will inform him when the moment is right." Wormtail tells him, Marcus nods in reply._

I wake up in a sweat and breathing really heavily I cast a silencing charm around my bed before closing the curtains and drifting back off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**There we go, it's a bit of a filler but Fred and Alyssa are a thing or not? hmm that seems to be the question.**  
**Anywho the next chapter should be up soon with holidays apporaching fast.**

**Me.**


End file.
